Mating Season
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: What happens when the Caster Sisters {My Ocs } Step into the lair when the boys are having their mating season read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Turtles .

Why must they have Mating Seasons .

The person who is saying these things is Rosemary Louisa Caster and wanna know why I said these things well let's just say let me just tell you how it all happened.

* * *

><p>'' We're here ! ''<p>

My Sisters walked into the lair only to find out the boys were ignoring me which was weird because they have never ignored them before . '' Mikey what's wrong we got you your favorite pizza like you ask . '' What the hell Mikey ignoring Lizzy I am shocked '' Um Leo . '' Then they finally looked at us but their eyes were diffrent they got up and looked us up and down '' Back off boys their mine . '' Raphael said licking his lip '' Hah ! you wish . '' Leonardo said walking up towards me smiling okay Leo is scaring me right now . '' Donnie what's wrong with you ? '' Hazel asked tears were coming out of her eyes he chuckled darkly

'' Oh you didnt know since were turtles we can have Mating Seasons . '' He grabbed The dyed bruenette by her waist biting onto her neck hearing a gasp from her then I felt someone cup my breasts it was Leo '' Is that why you guys are acting so horny ? '' Leonardo licked my neck and it sended chills all over my body then Donnie grabbed him '' She's my mate back off Leonardo now ! '' He snapped they all got away from us arguing '' This could be the right time to run . '' Nicole whispered we nodded taking this time to run Master Splinter why didnt you tell us ? then Mikey's loud voice could be heard

'' Their getting away ! '' Crap Mikey why !

And that's how it all started .


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided to take my apartment and stay their until Leo was calmed down he was acting like he owned me and he cupped me it did feel so good- wait what ! My toxic green eyes looked at the ceiling my heart pounded flashes of him cupping my chest made me blush darkly why was I thinking this way when I'm so scared and so excited from him doing that then I felt my hands snake it's way to my jean button unbuttoning it if I don't do this now I'll just pass out I kicked my jeans off sliding down my red panties opening my pussy I let out a tiny maon shoving two fingers inside '' Keeyah ! '' My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my tongue came out I started thrusting deep inside crying out with everythrust damn you Leo ! Then I yelled out '' Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! I'm cumming ! '' Juices squirted out coating my fingers and bedsheets .

'' Enjoying yourself Rosie ? '' Leo was leaning on my way smirking and I covered my lower body '' L-Leo oh god your here ! '' He smirked closing my curtains walking over leaning to my face . '' What a surprise you have a potty mouth after all . '' Then looked at my lips licking his own he smashed his lips onto mine surprising me his tongue entered my mouth then I tried to push away and he stopped looking me in the eyes

Oh god his eyes where the most scariest thing in the entire universe . '' You were pushing away . '' He said darkly my body was shaking then he took his sword out pointing it towards my neck '' Do you know how fucking long it has taken me not to wanna fuck you since the beginning of this season but you just had to come into the lair but now I'm not holding back your gonna be my mate nobody else's ! '' Leonardo yelled tears were coming out of my eyes he was scaring me if I didnt give in he would rape me then I wiped my tears '' Alright Leo I'll give in . '' He grinned taking his swords throwing them on the ground

- { This is my first Lemon story }

Leo started to kiss on my neck and I moaned loudly he licked,bit and sucked onto my neck giving me a hickey then he tugged onto my shirt pulling it off my DD cups popped out with my lacy red bra he went and unclipped it letting it drop then he threw it on the ground Leo's hands squeezed my ass '' A damn shame you don't wear a thong anymore you've got the ass for it . '' I heard him say then he slapped it earning a squeal from me I layed my self on the bed as he opened my legs looking at my dripping wet pussy he lowered his head licking me I maoned '' Oh god Leo your so nnh . '' I threw my head back as he continued eating me out then a loud moan came out '' LEONARDO I'M CUMMING ! '' Pleasure shot through my body making me shake violently he licked his lips satisfied then he looked at me with lust filled eyes '' Damn it Rosemary you've gotten me all horny ready to see my cock . '' I blushed nodded then his Cock came out it was 12 inches and thick green cock so that's why he's the oldest he grabbed onto it panting I crawled over to it stroking it he flinched from my touch I opened my mouth letting his cock come inside I slammed my head down deepthroating him he moaned '' Fuck Rose your mouth is so hot but good . '' I continued sucking him off and he kept moaning then I took my mouth off of him licking the precum off doing what I did before

I'm surprised my throat could take such a size like this .

Leo grunted and maoned loudly then he let out a yell of pleasure shooting white cum in my mouth my cheeks puffed out but I managed to gulp it down without spilling a single drop of my mouth this cum tasted like Sweetness with a hint of salty he was looking at me '' Leo before we start the fucking part I need to get something . '' I raced to my cabinet taking out a bottle filled with lube then I came back and that lust filled look came on his face then I ran to my drawer and took out a Vibrator dildo '' I want to try Anal . '' I squeezed the lube on his cock stroking it again until it was covered up .

This is so embarassing but so right at the same time I put the Vibrator into my pussy moaning and mewing then I slid his mask off taking him to my bed that's right I'm about to ride him but at the same time I was scared what if he didnt like me or just thought of me of a one night stand

No Rosemary he dosent I hope . I slid myself inside my hands fell on his plastron we both maoned then I started moving up and down and kept doing it like that he grabbed onto my right boob my hand on top '' Rose your ass is so tight ! '' He yelled out I still cant believe he was acting like this but I like it . The Vibrator was wet with my juices but I didnt care then he sat up making me fall down he started thrusting inside on his own kissing me are tongues danced '' Leo I'm close ! '' I screamed out sweat dripping down my skin

'' Say my name . ''

'' Leo . ''

'' Louder . ''

'' Leo

'' LOUDER ! '' I screamed out that I bet the whole world could hear me

'' LEONARDO ! '' Cum starting shooting inside of me are bodies froze he slid out of me laying down hugging me close to me '' I'm sorry that I threaten you Rosie . '' I looked at him those lust filled eyes were gone replaced with those blue eyes that I loved the Vibrator was taken out of me I leaned over to him kissing his lips '' I know but it's okay Lust must have *YAWN* controlled you . '' He snuggled up to the crook of my neck biting onto me leaving a mark that tingled soflty we both closed are eyes little dose he know I'm thinking like

_what the hell have we done ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Why did I come back here so that Raph could get me or because I wanted him to be my first ?

I saw him running then I camoflouge my body on the wall yep I was using my powers those green eyes were filled with lust he ran all around the place calling out my name god please forgive me Raph but you need to calm down before I come out of hiding because your scaring me then I heard a whimper I looked and saw Raph stroking himself his whimpering and moans filled the sewers and I just have to say damn he's big he was 12 inches and was pretty thick and precum was spilling out my body was heating up the poor thing was suffering and it was sad I have to do it . I started removing my hoodie and camo pink shorts and my flipflops I unclip my bra and took off my stringed panties I walked out of hiding going behind him I kissed his neck softly making him face me my lips got onto his it surprised him then I felt his arms clench me and took me to his room

Raphael was kissing me hard and I got arroused from it I layed on his bed he looked at me '' Are you sure you wanna do this I don't wanna hurt you . '' His cock had disappeared and he had a worry look on his face which surprised me he's never worried . I wrapped my arms around his neck '' I trust you . '' he lowered his body kissing my chest and soft moans came out and my pussy was becoming wetter by the minute then I felt a finger inside of me I yelled out and my orgy just spilled out spilling on his bed and on his finger then finally the Big Dick comes out of it's shelf my heart was pounding then he went for the kill his plastron touching my body I had my tongue out my tough Raphael was now fucking me and I loved it I ran a finger through his chipped plastron he started moving which was more like slamming into me hard until he found my sweet spot that's when he pushed in deeper making me have an extreme orgasm '' Keeyah ha ha ha ! '' I yelled he was grunting '' Your so tight babe . '' He groaned out I had my tongue out and my eyes were rolled to the back of my head then he pulled me into a kiss my eyes closed as he continued thrusting into me harder and harder until this happen ...

'' Raphie Baby I'm cumming ! '' My head was spinning from my orgasm he smirked biting onto my neck leaving a mark '' Now who do you belong to ? '' Raphael asked pinching on of my nipples

'' You Raphie ! '' He then pinched my clip

'' Good answer now *Grunt* who's lover do you belong to hmm ? '' He was hitting my sweet spot making me orgasm each time

'' YOU RAPHAEL ! YOU ONLY YOU ! '' Raph made a satisfied groan and continued hitting my Sweet spot my head become foggy '' Raph no not another time I'll pass out ! '' Then he let out a loud groan cumming inside of me then he started again he was gonna fill me up but I didnt care right now I want him to fuck me silly . '' Wow Babe your gonna be aching after this . '' Raphael commented before kissing me our tongues swirled and our hearts pounded right now I didnt even care that he was making me have alot of orgasm from hitting my Sweet spot then I bit his neck and this made his Cum filling my stomach up their was so much cum in my stomach that a bump started forming his cock slipped out and all the cum came out until my flat belly came back he then kissed me breaking apart from me I managed to take his mask off we were sweaty and hot then I grinned '' Another round ? '' And he had another lust filled smirk

'' You are a naughty girl . '' Then we started again which was heaven all over again .


End file.
